The Servant Of Evil (The Lion King: Story of Evil)
The Servant of Evil is a song from The Lion King: Story of Evil sung by Sadaka. Song 'Sadaka ' Oh my lady, my queen, I will serve you until I die Fate had given us life, now the twins are cursed with spite Even so I will guard you and block out all the pain I will dirty my paws so your smile remains From the day we came the world has charted out our lives Singing birds had graced our birth with such ebullient chime By the powers greater than our tiny paws could fight You were torn away from my side and had started your own life Even if the world were to send you their vice If they curse your name as they gather and cry I will never stray and will stay by your side So just smile on it’ll be alright Oh my lady, my queen, I will serve you until I die Fate had given us life now the twins are cursed with spite Even so I will guard you and block out all the pain I will dirty my paws so your smile remains Wandering the streets of town a lioness caught my eye In the country of the green she turned with beautiful light With a voice as gentle as the spirit’s lullaby I could feel it in my heart it was love at first sight But her beauty strays from the will of my lord She had deemed it so that the girl be no more I will heed my call for that’s what I live for But my queen tell me why these tears burn at my core Oh my lady, my queen, I will serve until I die Fate had given us life now the twins are cursed with spite “Today’s snack is brioche”, I had laughed by your side And you smiled so bright, just keep smiling my light Soon now this kingdom will be torn across the wind Strangled by the people who were crushed within its grip If the masses call this retribution for your sins I will challenge that star, who would ask for my twin “Come and quickly use the exit and go in my place I will stay behind and wait while you make your escape It will be okay I was born to live this day Not a single soul will know that you got away” And now I am the Queen and you’re living on the run Heaven pity the twins who were hated and were shunned If they say you’re the devil a demon in the flesh By my blood I’m the same and will bear the fate you left So long and faraway there was a kingdom grand Lawless and despised by all those upon it’s land Sitting atop it all and smiling with grace Was the sister that I loved and who now I take the place Even if the world were to send you their vice If they curse your name as they gather and cry I will never stray and will stay by your side So just smile somewhere in a better life Oh my lady, my queen, I will serve you until I die Fate had given us life, now the twins are cursed with spite If someday we’re reborn and are pardoned all of our crimes Let us walk hand in hand to a world filled with light Trivia * The majority of this song comes from YouTuber Will Stetson’s English Cover. Category:Songs Category:The Lion King: Story of Evil